dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadZone Crisis 2: Battle of the Century
DeadZone Crisis 2: Battle of the Century is an beat em up fighting game developed by Ubisoft, Bandai Namco, Arika, 2K, Dengeki, Rooster Teeth and Capcom, and it's published by Deep Silver. It's the sequel to DeadZone Crisis, which was released in 2006. It was released in May 10th, 2018 on the PS4, XBOX ONE, STEAM, WII U, and NINTENDO SWITCH. Plot Shao Kahn has won Armageddon. Everyone cowered in fear over his tyranny and might across the Multiverse. Even Raiden and the Elder Gods have failed to put a stop to Shao Kahn's actions, mostly due to Raiden altering the timeline. However, there is hope. It is up to you. You are the one that is capable of stopping Shao Kahn from continuing his tyrannical reign. You must gather an army to put a stop to Shao Kahn and his forces. This will be the Battle of the Century. Roster The roster has 200 characters including 24 DLC characters and 4 newcomers, making it 228 in total. Stages Reception |} The game received universal acclaim upon release with praise going to almost every single thing in the game. The only criticism was the Character Customisation. IGN gave the game a 9.7 out of 10, saying that it's the true successor of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Daemon Hattenfield also stated that despite the controversies that happened during the game's production, the game turned out to be a perfect example of a great game. Post-Launch Kyle confirmed that there will be two DLC character packs. He also stated that 5 DLC costume packs have been confirmed. DLC Character Season 1 (July 2018) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Moriko Morioka * Ren Amamiya * Lara Croft * Black Panther * Sasha Banks * Shikamaru Nara * Akeno Himejima DLC Character Season 2 (October 2018) * Maximilian Dood * Yumiko Sakaki * Fused Zamazu * Leifang * Erron Black * Moo Snuckel * Johnny Gat * Makoto Niijima Battle of the Century Final Mix It's been confirmed that an Ultimate type version of DeadZone Crisis 2 will be released after the two DLC character packs. Final Mix will be released in December 2018 New Characters * Falke * Peri * Whip * Naomi * Ryougi Shiki * Kaoru Sayama * Cheng Pu * Goro Majima * Jimmy Hopkins * Meitenkun * Hardstop Lucas * Tar Man * Saya * Magoichi Saika Controversy Female Nogla and Moo Nogla's addition to the game as a female was met with major controversy and backlash in regards to her design, appearance, and the overall verdict. Fans are not happy with this idea, which led to some people delivering death threats to the producer. Kyle revealed that he wanted to try something different. YouTuber Maximilan Dood expressed concern over the decision. He talked about how Female Nogla would be a bad idea. However, he did say about how Kyle can make it work. Nogla was unsure about him being as a female was a good idea, but he did talk about how he put so much effort into his or her character. Moo being a playable character as a female also suffered some backlash. Like Nogla, fans were not happy of Moo becoming a girl, to a lesser extent. Kyle revealed that like before, he wanted to try something out. Oversexualization of Female Characters The game was targeted by SJW's and Feminists due to the designs of the female characters, mostly Female Nogla. Kyle revealed that he didn't really meant to do that, but it was the designers that gave them fanservice designs. However, he told them not to worry because it can only apply to some characters. Ivy is also another case. SJW's and Feminists have lashed out at Kyle for Ivy's design. Kyle revealed that he only did it because it was his own decision. Xiahou Ji is a recent example the moment that she was announced. SJW's were completely unhappy with her addition and even wrote a petition to remove her from the roster. Needless to say, Kyle was not happy when he found out. After the game's release, a writer from Kotaku made a scathing article about good looking females, citing DeadZone Crisis 2 as one of the examples. Many fans were not happy of her article and asked Kyle about it. His response: It's my game. I can do whatever I want. Super Bowl Last night at the Super Bowl, a new trailer, which is revealed to be six of the 18 DLC characters, was shown at the Super Bowl. Needless to say, many fans were disappointed with the rushed trailer. Kyle admitted that he ran out of time as he started on the trailer at least two days before the actual event. Exclusion of Total Drama characters Fans were not happy over the lack of Total Drama characters. Kyle stated that he was originally supposed to add them in but due to his health, he was forced to withdraw, even though Fresh TV agreed to allow him use them for his game. In December 2017, Kyle then approached Fresh TV about the possibility of Gwen in the game, who he admitted that he was a fan of her. However, due to the firing of Gwen's voice actor from Total Drama, he decided not to add her in, mainly because he wanted to add her in if her original voice actor reprise her role. Eventually, Kyle decided to add Noah from Total Drama instead because of his popularity. Recovery of an MMO Junkie disaster In February 2018, while Kyle was in Japan, searching for new characters, he was informed that Kazuyoshi Yaginuma, the anime director of Recovery of an MMO Junkie, was criticized for his anti-semic views on his twitter page. As a result, Kyle decided not to add the MC of Recovery of an MMO Junkie, probably due to backlash. However, Kyle later agreed to add Moriko as a DLC character after he bought the rights to Recovery of an MMO Junkie. Interview about Controls In an Interview, Kyle revealed that the controls will work for both Japanese and Western players by a simplified approach, in a similar fashion to the control scheme in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. However, what seals the deal is that Kyle wanted fans to play differently. That being said, it garnered major controversy with some claiming that the game is basically just a version of BBCTB with different controls. Kyle later clarified that it's a placeholder and the controls will change in the release. This became true when the game's released. Xiahou Ji's addition Xiahou Ji being part of the roster was met with major controversy in regards to her history and the fact that Kyle completely ignored her history, especially the part of which she was r...d by Zhang Fei. Kyle stated that he had no idea of her history and only added her in because he wanted to make her redeemable in front of fans. While most fans were relieved of the answer, some take offence and even accused Kyle of whitewashing her history. Kyle then revealed that her ending would take place before she met Zhang Fei, but unfortunately, it only made things worse when her ending revealed that she apparently killed the Player. This seems to be solved since Kyle explained that the Player killed Zhang Fei during the story. Trivia *Kyle Howard, the Producer of the game, stated that he has no plans of adding X-Men characters, mainly due to the game being in development way before Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite and the fact that 20th Century Fox has licensing rights to the X-Men characters. However, Deadpool would later be confirmed to be in the roster as DLC, mostly due to the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by Disney. *The Announcer of this game is voiced by Shane McMahon, the Commissioner of SmackDown Live in WWE. *With this game, some of the characters that have not appeared since their previous game are Daegon, Taven, Moka Akashiya, Yuffie Kisaragi, and the Primal Rage characters. Many fans were surprised of their additions to the game. *Right now, there are no plans for Danganronpa characters being in the game. *Kyle, in an interview, revealed that the game was made to appeal to fans and redeem characters that were hated in the past. This is the reason why Yamcha was added in the game, due to the success of Dragon Ball FighterZ of which Arc System Works made Yamcha great. However, he also expressed hatred towards Sekai Saionji. Originally, Kyle refused to add her, but due to the overwhelming amount of requests, he was forced to put her in. *Deadpool is the only character to have only one voice actor despite that he was already voiced in Japanese. In that case, Nolan North reprises his role in opposed to Ryan Reynolds with new dialogue. Same can be said for Ultron as he is voiced by Jim Meskimen and Spider-Man, despite having a Japanese voice actor, of which he is voiced by Robbie Daymond. *However, it was averted to some degree as Dormammu and Ultron would be voiced in both English and Japanese. *Due to the amount of characters, every single voice actor that is involved has to record new lines. Matt Mercer, who is the voice of Chrom, Hit, and Yuuji Kazami, stated he was actually tired after he finished all lines for his three characters. *Unlike the first game, this game has a customisation protagonist in a similar fashion to Far Cry 5. However, the Protagonist can use moves from the playable characters, similar to Combot, Ace and Shujinko. *This takes place during Mortal Kombat 9, but with the player as the protagonist. *Some of the voice actors are from Rooster Teeth. The reason why is because Rooster Teeth is one of the developers helping Kyle with the game. *Despite having multiple gaming companies and Rooster Teeth working on the game as developers, Kyle said that he has worked on the game for 11 - 12 years, starting at 17 years old. He also stated that the companies that helped him actually gave him ideas so he can use it in his game. *Most characters have new voice actors as a result of the Voice Actors Strike. *Kyle revealed that the final boss will be a fusion of 4 previous villians. That being said, Shao Kahn, Natsuko Honda, Cinder Fall and Ultron, who are the main villians of the game, will be fused. *This game marks as the first time that Fire Emblem characters are playable in multiple consoles. *